


短篇集合

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ike的汤不热短篇集集合，各种AU，不是按顺序翻译的:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tumblr drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284727) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



**Story1 卧底警察AU  
-我在街角遇见你-**

原文的ch3 ****  
  
  
  
直到将近晚上十点，Erik才完成了市中心的事宜，这比他预计得要晚很多。他没吃晚饭，现在他正朝着自己的车子走去，肚子不满地咕噜作响。开回公寓要二十分钟，而且他基本可以百分百确定家里也没任何东西可吃。真是白费功夫，他郁闷地想，双手在夹克口袋里握成了拳。他明天一定要好好教训Alex一通，谁让Alex让他今天跑那么远，却只问到些没根据的道听途说。  
  
他刚刚穿过麦迪逊街和东五十一街的路口，这时街对面一个男孩的身影闯入了他的视线。那男孩正弯腰把头探进一辆蓝色旧车的副驾驶车窗，臀部被紧身牛仔裤包得浑圆，衬衫几乎遮不住他的腰腹。片刻之后，他收回脑袋直起身子，“那好吧，”他说，浓重的口音随着吹动街边垃圾袋的微风飘来。“真可惜。”  
  
车开走了，Erik越过道路朝那孩子走去，审慎地打量着他。不像这块地方四处游荡的男妓那么骨瘦如柴，他身材匀称，个子小小的，有一张甜美的脸蛋，还有足以让圣人犯下罪孽的嘴唇。这男孩在街上一定所向披靡，Erik一边接近他一边腹诽。他 **实在** 很漂亮。  
  
那男孩看到他后眼睛一亮，红唇挑起了一个微笑。“你好。”  
“嗨，”Erik说，努力挤出一个笑容。  
  
那男孩大胆了一些，朝他走来，微微扭着屁股。“你在找人陪你吗，先生？”  
“哪一种？”Erik回答。  
男孩轻笑。“我觉得你知道是哪一种。”  
  
Erik假装思考片刻，然后问，“多少钱？”  
那纤瘦的肩膀耸了耸。“看情况。你想干什么？”  
  
Erik的眼光落在男孩身上，仔细打量。他的身体有一种灵巧的力量感，露出的手臂有优美的肌肉。他很迷人，毋庸置疑，而且Erik被他 **迷住** 了。如果他们是在阳光下的咖啡馆初遇该多好。  
“那，全套，”Erik回答。  
“一百。”  
  
Erik挑起眉毛。“一百？”  
“正是。”  
“嗯，”Erik说，好像在考虑似的。然后他把手探到腰间，抽出他的手铐。“用这个怎么样？”  
  
有一会儿，那男孩只是一脸茫然地瞪着它，好像他不懂Erik为什么会随身带着，又为什么会掏出这个似的。“变态，”他终于开口。“如果要绑我还得加三十。”  
  
Erik回瞪着他。这孩子不会这么迟钝吧……？但他脸上的确没有丝毫警觉，只是有些困惑，Erik不得不解释，“我不是要绑你。你被捕了。”这时那张脸上才出现了惊讶，以及恍然大悟的神色。  
“你要逮捕我？”那男孩惊讶地问。然后，令Erik震惊的是，他竟然开始大笑。  
  
“什么？”Erik恼怒地说。“你觉得坐牢很好笑吗？”  
男孩摇了摇头，洋溢着笑意。“我很抱歉，我的朋友，但——好吧，这太尴尬了。”他伸手到那紧得令人发指的裤子口袋里，掏出了钱包。打开之后，一枚警徽在闪闪发光。  
  
Erik困惑地盯着它，然后回盯男孩的脸。“什么？”  
“我是个条子，”那孩子说，“跟你一样。”  
  
“你看上去连十七岁都没有，”Erik茫然地说。  
这孩子——条子？——再次大笑起来。“我二十一了。”  
  
“那你为什么——”Erik语无伦次。“为什么你穿成——”他无言地做了个手势。  
“我是卧底，”对方回答，“逮像你这样的人。或者，我猜，不是你这样的人。”  
  
Erik继续目瞪口呆地望着他，直到那男孩终于又说，“我是Charles Xavier警官，十八分区的。如果你不相信我可以联系我的头儿，不过我猜这么晚了被吵醒她肯定不会开心。”停顿之后，他补充，“我觉得我应该看看你的警徽。”  
“没错，”Erik说，“有这个必要。”他把自己的从口袋里拿出来展示了一番，“警探Erik Lehnsherr。”  
  
“我是新来的，”Xavier笑得轻松，“才从警校毕业。很高兴认识你，探长。”  
仍然有点没回过神来，Erik和他握了握手。这时，他的肚子发出了一道响亮的抱怨声，他脸红了，尽管Xavier善解人意地微笑起来。“今天很辛苦？”  
  
“是啊。”  
“你喜欢中餐吗？”  
“什么？”  
“街角就有一家餐馆，”Xavier解释，“是我的最爱之一。”  
  
中餐 **的确** 听起来很赞。Erik点点头，Xavier朝路口偏了偏头。“棒极了。我带你去。”  
“你不工作吗？”  
“我也没吃晚饭，”Xavier说，“可以休息半小时。”  
  
为什么不呢？反正Erik今晚也没事可做，回家之前总要填饱肚子的。“好的。带路吧。”  
Xavier灿烂地一笑。


	2. Chapter 2

**Story2 餐厅AU  
-如果，下次我约你吃饭-**

  
  
Charles在六点五十准时到达餐厅，侍者把他领到他通常的座位上，并祝福他度过一个愉快的夜晚。今晚他穿着一套炭灰色的西服，搭配着海蓝色的领带和精致的银袖扣，那泠泠作响的声音对Erik而言如同微风般美妙。他如往常一般完美无缺，头发梳得整齐，下巴剃得光洁。Erik先是在一旁欣赏了他好一会儿，才拿着两本菜单和一杯伯爵红茶朝他走去。  
  
Charles看见他走近，露出了温暖的微笑。“你好，Erik。今天怎么样？”  
“老样子，”Erik回答，把一份菜单放在Charles面前，另一份在他对面。然后他把茶杯递了过去。“你的茶。”  
  
“谢谢。”Charles啜饮一口，灿然一笑。“完美。我发誓，你做的茶是整个曼哈顿最棒的。”  
Erik微笑。“我很有经验。”自从Charles成了Shaw餐厅的常客之后，Erik泡茶的次数比他过去二十二年的总数都要多。他现在技艺颇精。  
  
“今晚照常吗？”他说，打开了点单用的平板。他用能力举起金属的触控笔，召唤到手中。  
“哦，或许不了，”Charles打开菜单，扫视着第一页。“我在想今晚要不要冒点儿险。你有什么推荐吗？”  
“今天的特色菜是烟熏鲑鱼。”  
  
“唔，”Charles赞赏地轻哼一声。他咬了咬下唇，Erik情不自禁地盯着他的动作。Charles洁白的牙齿和鲜红的嘴唇形成鲜明的对比。他涂口红了吗？这是Erik每次看到Charles走进店里之后产生的永恒疑问，除此之外还有他今天约会的对象是什么混蛋？Charles要过多久才会厌烦他？Charles的双唇简直红得不真实，太丰美，鲜艳，实在是令人心动神摇——  
他盯得太专注了，直到好几秒钟后才意识到Charles在说话，“……建议配酒……Erik？Erik？”  
他在心中猛地把自己摇醒，然后把视线转回平板上。别他妈傻瞪着。“什么？”  
  
“我刚才问你建议配什么酒，”Charles说，眼睛带着闪闪发光的笑意。“你比我更懂酒的搭配。”  
Erik清清喉咙，希望Charles没有听到他脑中的胡言乱语。“薏丝琳干白应该可以。灰品诺也行。”  
Charles思忖了一会儿，然后合上了菜单。“请给我干白好了，Erik，但等我的同伴到了之后再下单。”  
Erik抑制住每当Charles提到约会对象时自己心中涌起的毫无理由的嫉妒，点了点头。“当然可以。”  
  
接下来的五分钟，他潜伏在四周，给人倒水递盘子。七点钟到了，七点又过了，Erik痛恨Charles今晚约会的对象就像他痛恨之前的每个男人一般，因为Charles永远不应该等人。尽管他尽力不僭越，他还是忍不住经过了Charles的桌子好几次，看看他的茶够不够热，问他要不要开胃菜，需不需要毛毯，因为今晚真的很冷而Erik知道坐轮椅的Charles喜欢穿得厚厚的，尤其是在风大的天气。  
直到七点二十，一个又高又瘦的男人才慢悠悠地走进门，挂好短大衣，不紧不慢地扫视了餐馆一周。Erik本没在意他，直到他开始被人领向Charles的座位——于是Erik挺直腰杆，眯起了眼睛。  
  
“抱歉迟到了，”男人坐了下来，听上去没有任何歉意，“堵车。”  
这他妈是什么借口？Erik腹诽，但Charles只是微笑着说，“是很堵，不是吗？也许是下雨的原因。我很高兴你安全到达了。”  
Erik拿着平板走了过去。“需要喝点什么吗，先生？”他问这位新来客。  
  
单点好之后，他走开了。在接下来几次对他们桌子的造访途中，（还有游荡在周围，毫无必要地清扫旁边的桌子，动作缓慢又小心）他知道了这个人叫Mark，以及Mark是个股票经纪人，在上西区什么高大上的交易所里，还知道了Mark和Charles完全，一点，彻底都不配。首先，Mark是个人类，这对于Erik来说总是很介意而Charles则显然不介意。但Mark比Charles曾经约会过的人类都要无礼许多；当Charles谈起变种人的时候，他一脸不悦，而Charles说出自己是心灵感应者的时候他更是难以抑制反感之色。混蛋，Erik一边擦隔壁的桌子，一边在心里怒骂，混蛋，混蛋，混蛋。  
  
其次，Mark显然不想待在这人，所以Erik实在不懂他和Charles两人为何还要逢场作戏。他们的对话很僵硬，主要都是Charles在找话题。哪怕Charles读本说明书，Erik都能全情投入去聆听，但Mark总是一脸无聊状，尽管Charles努力表现。他甚至还刻意看了手表，Erik好不容易才强忍住把一整碗汤洒到他头上的冲动。这狂妄的混蛋，竟然对Charles如此无礼，这可是世界上独一无二的Charles——Charles，业余时间在变种人学校教书的Charles，收养了一只九岁的残疾猫咪的Charles，Charles大概就是太阳每天坚持勤勤恳恳地升起而没有怠工让世界陷入黑暗的理由。Erik咬牙切齿地走回侍者休息处，捏坏了好几枚硬币，才制止住自己不去把那蠢货昂贵的手表和手腕一起折断。  
  
终于他们熬到了甜点时间，Mark拒绝了，然后挑剔地看着Charles点的大份草莓芝士蛋糕，开始长篇大论美国文化是多么奢侈而浪费，Erik觉得倒更像是在说他自己，因为奢侈在Mark五千美元的手表上一览无遗。他今晚主要就在炫耀他那只表，随着他的高谈阔论，Erik能看出Charles变得越来越兴味索然，就连面前的甜点都吃不下去了。不止一次，他抬眼朝Erik瞟来，露出一种无助的神情，仿佛在说，请帮我离开这里吧。  
  
Erik无法抗拒地走过去，拿着一壶冰水，帮Mark加满。这时候，一个矮矮胖胖的客人试着从他身后挤过去，碰到了他的胳膊，几滴水洒到了桌布上。其实并没有溅到Mark身上，但他还是咒骂着往后挪了一点，怒视着Erik斥责道，“小心点，白痴。”  
“别对他这么说话，”Charles严厉的说，“只是个意外。”  
Mark嗤之以鼻。“我怎么对他说话都行，他只是个端盘子的，又不是英国国王。”  
  
在Erik来得及说话之前，Charles就缓缓地放下了刀叉，开口说，“你对Erik道歉，否则就出去。”  
Mark不敢置信地盯着他，好像Charles是叫他舔Erik的鞋似的。“什么？”  
Charles眯起了眼睛。“我说，你要么对Erik道歉，要么就出去。”接着，他讽刺地补充，“你需要我说得慢一点吗？”  
  
Mark闻言僵住了，后背挺得笔直。他露出不屑的笑容，“不，我不会对这种事道歉。而且我也不会听一个变种瘸子的话。”  
Erik想都没想就举起水壶，把剩下的冰水都倒在这混蛋的腿上，满足地看着Mark像只被丢进浴缸的猫一样尖叫着跳起来。“搞什么鬼！”他睁大眼睛鬼叫，“这他妈是什么意思？我要把你开掉，你听到没？我要把你杀了，你这混——”  
“坐下，”Charles坚决地说，“你在出自己的洋相。”  
  
Mark的眼神变得茫然，嘴巴也闭上了。他一脸空白地坐下，Charles对其他客人说，“这里没什么可看的，请大家继续用餐。”  
大家都回到了自己的座位上，如什么事都没发生过一般继续进餐。正当Erik为Charles随意展现出的能力而惊叹时，Charles倾身向前，对Mark说，“我同意今晚跟你约会，只因为你是我母亲的朋友，而她坚持让我对你客气点。但既然你无法尊重我和我的朋友，我也没法尊重你。所以，为了给我们双方都节省时间，何不如你把帐付了，然后自己走回家去呢？”  
  
Erik不知道Charles在脑中对他说了什么，但Mark脸色苍白地掏出钱包，把一叠钞票放在桌上。然后他踉踉跄跄地站起来径直走出了餐厅，就连大衣都忘了拿。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Charles说，肩膀耷拉下去揉了揉太阳穴，“我不该那么做。”  
“你在道歉什么呀？”Erik有些震惊地说，“你刚才棒极了。”  
Charles笑出了声，透过指缝抬眼看Erik。“你知道什么才棒吗？你把整壶水都泼在他的阿玛尼西装上。”  
“我发誓那只是个意外。”  
  
这次Charles真正地大笑起来，“噢，当然是个意外。”他的眼中闪现出自从Mark落座之后第一次出现的笑意。“谢谢你。”  
Erik耸耸肩，开始清理Mark吃剩一盘的餐碟，这样就可以回避Charles的目光，因为他确信自己的感情全都写在了脸上。“下次别再带这样的混蛋来这里就好。”  
  
“我在想……”Charles摆弄了手里的叉子好一会儿。“也许下一次我可以邀请 **你** 共进晚餐？”  
Erik僵住了。看到他如遭雷击的表情，Charles赶紧补充，“我是说，作为朋友，或者熟人，或者什么都行——真的，我只想感谢你一直都对我很照顾——还有——”  
  
Erik花了好几秒钟才找回说话的能力，又花了几秒来找到自己的勇气。“那如果……”他缓缓开口，“如果 **我想** 让你跟我共进晚餐，约会那种呢？”  
Charles随后露出的笑容是那么灿烂，令Erik几乎目眩神迷，“那么我会说，我也正有此意。”  
  
Erik实在太震惊了，他花了三次才收拾好桌子，脚步虚浮地回到厨房，等到他跑去接待那些之前被他无视的桌子的时候，Charles已经准备离开了。Erik赶紧把三号桌的单点好，然后冲向正转动轮椅的Charles身边。  
“呃，”Erik说，操，现在这时候舌头打结还真是个好时机，“我——”  
  
痛苦的几秒钟过去后，他只是掏出手机，把它递上前去。Charles接过，输入自己的号码，然后把它交回，刻意用手指擦过了Erik的手。“你什么时候下班？”他问。  
“十一点。”  
  
Charles微笑。“到时候我打给你。”  
Erik希望自己回以的微笑不会显得热切过头而吓到他。“我很期待。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Story3 卧底警察AU2  
-二话不说就飙车-  
  
**“听着,”Erik说，“最重要的是家教。如果他们被教育得好，那将来就会老实守法。如果成长途中没有严厉管教，他们就会变成嚣张的混球。”  
Charles轻哼一声。他只有一半注意力在他俩的对话上，另一半则专注于手机上的通知。一名通缉犯驾驶一辆绿色福特探险者逃逸，Charles记下了车牌号。“那么你不相信改邪归正了？”  
  
Erik嗤之以鼻。“我没这么说。我的意思只是，成长的环境是很重要的。”  
“是啊，那是自然。但人人都有重来一次的机会，”他意味深长地望了Erik一眼，“即便是嚣张的混球。”  
“这话留给Luco吧，”Erik没好气地咕哝，啜饮一口手中的咖啡。他另一只手的手指不耐烦地在方向盘上敲敲打打，眼睛紧盯着红灯。  
  
Charles叹气。“如果你总是对这只狗抱怨不休，又为什么要领养它呢？”  
“不是我的主意。我妈在那个动物收容所做义工，然后爱上了那……家伙……就强迫我收养了它。”  
“她拿枪对着你的头了？”  
  
Erik翻了个白眼。“没。但你知道她自有本事。”  
“说得有理。”Charles让步。Edie Lehnsherr是位令人闻风丧胆的女性。就连局里资格最老的警官都要让她三分。  
  
“总之，”Erik说，“今晚你来搞定它。毕竟喜欢狗的人是你。”  
Charles夸张地哼了一声，差点弄洒了手中的茶。“上星期花了一整个小时帮消防员解救掉进河里的两头斗牛犬的人又是谁？”  
“那不一样，那是——”  
  
他们被一阵突然的引擎轰鸣声打断了。Charles朝窗外一瞥，看见旁边是一辆闪闪发亮的黑色宝马，两个纨绔子弟型的年轻人坐在前座。开车的长着一张算得上英俊的邻家男孩脸，而副驾驶则是他的小一号版本——显然是兄弟。当Charles和驾驶员四目相对时，那男孩嚣张地挥挥手，再次让引擎嘶吼起来。  
他们自己的车也发出了震耳欲聋的轰鸣，令Charles望向了Erik。他的这位搭档正挂着不怀好意的笑容，眼中闪着兴奋的光。  
“太幼稚了，”Charles说。Erik只是再度发动了引擎。  
  
交通灯变绿了，旁边的宝马如离弦的箭一般冲了出去，洒下阵阵欢呼。Erik紧跟其后，盯着速度表。一等到车速超过每小时三十英里，他便打开了警灯，Charles感觉到宝马车里传出一阵惊恐情绪，强忍住了笑意。他们听到一声大喊“见鬼！”然后宝马就猛地刹住了车。  
  
Erik随之停下，把车熄火。“对他们好点，”Charles说。他扫过那两个男孩的大脑确认他们没有威胁之后，倚在靠背上悠然喝了口茶。“今天是那哥哥的生日。”  
Erik笑着打开车门，“我哪次不好了？”  
  
Charles透过开着的车窗，听到那两个男孩在Erik走近之前便迭声道歉。“我真的很抱歉，警官，我不知道——我们只是闹着玩，不是故意的，我发誓。我一直开车很小心，我不知道刚才是怎么了，我——”  
他的声音戛然而止，因为Erik居高临下地站在车窗旁，双手覆在宝马的车顶。“你知道你犯了个大错，是不是？”  
  
“上帝，是的，是啊，当然，是个大错，我他妈——见鬼，不好意思——天哪——对不起！”  
“你错在，”Erik慢吞吞地开口，“以为你可以赢过我。而我一踩油门就能喷你一脸尾气。”  
  
那男孩哑口无言。Charles只能透过半开的车窗看到他目瞪口呆的表情。Erik窃笑着走回了车旁。  
“我明明叫你对他好点，”当Erik回到车里时，Charles温和地说。  
  
“你难道希望我给他们开罚单吗，因为他们试图跟两个条子飙车？”  
“是你挑衅他们的。”  
Erik朝他投来坏坏的一笑，发动了引擎。“什么？你刚才明明也乐在其中。”  
  
 **FIN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story4 吸血鬼凡人AU  
-吸血鬼无法照镜子，它如何看见自己的样貌呢？它的人类爱侣会用画笔作答-  
  
**Erik的铅笔钝了。Charles能听到它在纸张上沙沙作响，早就应该削一削了。但Erik，一如既往地固执，继续用它画呀画呀，直到它彻底无法呈现出他理想中的凌厉线条。当他伸手去拿削铅笔的小刀时，Charles翻了个身趴着，开口说道，“你肯定已经完成了吧。快半小时了。”  
“还没，”Erik烦躁地说。“翻过去，你把姿势都毁了。”  
  
Charles顺从地转身侧躺，闲散地拨弄着腰间围着的被单，堪堪遮住他赤裸的身体。他不介意当裸模——实际上，是享受才对——但Erik对肖像画实在太认真了。今天早晨本该有别的事情可做才对。  
“请告诉我你快完成了，”当Erik削铅笔时，Charles开口，“尽管我很喜欢躺在这儿让你欣赏，但我更喜欢跟你一起上床。”  
“快好了，”Erik低吼。“别让我分心。”  
  
Charles毫不介怀他的粗鲁；Erik在素描时总是脾气很大，哪怕是在画他深爱的对象，Charles的时候也不例外。当他的铅笔在纸上再度飞舞之时，Charles用手指轻轻摩挲起腰间柔软，厚实的布料。真美妙啊。犹记得他们的初见和第一次做爱是在破旧的小旅馆里，那里的被单是那么简陋而粗糙。真怪，想起来已是十年前的事了。对他而言只是白驹过隙，对Erik而言，十年却已是他生命的三分之一。这念头令他胸口疼痛起来。  
  
“好了。”Erik终于开口，把他的铅笔搁置一旁。他从椅子起身，走到Charles面前，手中拿着速写本。“光线不太好，但还过得去。今天的阳光不足以营造出我想要的效果。”  
Charles伸手向他讨画，Erik小心翼翼地从本子上撕下，递给了他。他沉默地看着Charles低头凝视自己的肖像，等待着Charles的回应。  
  
Charles的目光缓缓扫过画面，顺着自己赤裸双腿的线条，腰间被单的皱褶，到肋部隐秘的曲线。跟往常一样，Erik特意强调了Charles的手部；他热爱Charles的双手，爱他有力的手指，他短短的指甲，还有短而宽的掌心。他画出Charles的一只手紧攥着床单，就好像抓着Erik发丝时那样。或许是一个隐晦的暗示，足以令Charles扬起嘴角。  
  
沿着双手，他的视线继续逡巡至长着雀斑的手臂，到优美的肩膀，还有苍白的脖颈。终于，他望向了自己的脸庞，或者说至少是Erik眼中的自己，花了片刻仔细地观察。不管Erik画他多少次，不管他多少次看见自己的肖像，每一幅新的画作都令他心醉神迷。就好像他自己改变了，或者Erik看他的角度改变了，总能让新作显得那么新鲜，那么有趣。  
  
“我还是觉得我的鼻子肯定比画上的小，”他一边低头看着自己一边说。他的脸颊上有雀斑。他总是忘记这个细节。  
“不，正好，”Erik回答，嘴角透着笑意。  
Charles仔细探究自己下颌的曲线，嘴唇丰美的弧度。他不记得自己的唇色这么红，但Erik总是坚称这是世界上最诱人犯罪的深红。还有他的眼睛……  
  
好像听到他心中的思绪一般，Erik开口，“我还是画不好你的眼睛。永远不对。”  
“我觉得挺好。”  
  
“我不想让它们‘挺好’。在现实中它们远不止是‘挺好’。远远不止。”Erik懊恼地吁了口气，“我真希望你能亲眼看见。”  
“哦，亲爱的，你已经帮我看了自己很多次了，比我几十年内看得都多，”Charles把画放在一旁，伸手把他拉到床上。“谢谢你。”  
“不用谢，”Erik说，把Charles搂到自己身上。“随时效劳。”  
  
Charles悠长而柔情地吻他，垂下头把嘴唇贴在Erik的颈侧。Erik美妙的脉搏在跳动，在薄薄的皮肤下歌唱，那么诱人，那么煎熬。Charles的獠牙产生一阵刺痛，但他抑制住了自己，只是在Erik的喉结处落下轻轻一吻，然后是他的锁骨。Erik满足地叹了口气，抱住了Charles。  
  
“我爱你，”他说，用鼻尖磨蹭Charles的头发。  
“我也爱你，”Charles说。我真希望能永远爱着你。但他永远不会这么做。他不希望让别人成为自己一样的生物，尤其是这个世界上他最爱的男人。  
  
片刻温存之后，Erik起身压在了他的身上。他开始轻抚Charles的腹部，然后停下了。“哦，这个我喜欢。把头侧过去。”  
Charles哀鸣。“别挑逗我。”  
“这个角度光线很好，”Erik说，从Charles胯间起身，去拿他的速写本。“别动。”  
  
Charles长叹一声，但听话地没有动弹。“然后你会像早晨保证过的那样跟我来一发吧？”  
Erik微笑着在Charles腿边坐下，他的腿根散发出的热度令Charles感到温暖。“我保证。现在把头侧过去。”  
  
 **FIN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇幻AU

**Story5 奇幻双王AU  
-我从不后悔把你放出笼子-**

  
  
他们将那头巨兽锁进笼子，关在马厩里，盖上了一条厚重的毯子。在晚宴期间，Charles时不时能听见它隐约的怒吼和嚎叫，渴望着重获自由。他不停望向父王，但大人们似乎都不以为意。或许它的吼叫是正常的。这是皇家猎手第一次把精灵兽直接呈上宫廷，通常它们都会被运去市场贩卖。这也是Charles第一次亲眼看到精灵，自从五岁时父王给了他一本旧书他就一直入迷地盯着里面的图片，他母亲经常抱怨这本书会毁了他的脑子、让他充满不切实际的幻想。  
灵兽被带进来的时候他没有看清——只是一闪而过的皮毛和锋利的牙齿，还有足以猜测它全貌的剪影——但仅此一瞥就勾起了他的好奇心。他等到宴会气氛高涨，觥筹交错的时候，便偷偷溜出了大殿，确信沉醉于享乐的父母不会注意到他。事实上，他们一向都不会注意到他。  
  
两名守卫站在马厩门前站岗，但Charles知道。马厩背面有一颗盘根错节的大树，足够让他爬上去之后钻进干草棚的小天窗。以前他跳不过去，但现在他已经十二岁，不是小孩子了。他脱掉靴子，灵巧地爬上树，挪到最长的枝条上，稳住了一会儿之后猛地往前一跃。  
他撞上天窗发出的声响引起了守卫的注意。他手忙脚乱地钻进窗里，把头探进草棚，喘起了粗气。他没有在意划伤皮肤的树枝，只是尽可能小声地呼吸，同时施展出自己的能力，把门外守卫的思绪推开。其中一个人刚刚还伸手准备打开马厩的门锁，僵直了一瞬之后便转回身去，没有丝毫察觉。  
  
当他终于平复呼吸之后，Charles直起身，目光越过草棚的顶端望去。马厩里没有一匹马；显然猎手们发觉灵兽会惊扰他们，于是提前把它们牵走了。此处除了Charles之外唯一的生物便是那被困在笼中的动物，在Charles左手边的隔间里，粗重的每一声喘息都清晰可闻。听起来狰狞可怕。  
Charles深吸一口气，鼓起勇气沿着梯子爬到了地面上。尽管他尽可能保持安静，那生物还是立即意识到了他的接近：它的呼吸暂停了几秒，Charles能听到它庞大的身躯朝着自己的方向转了过来。Charles中途停住了脚步，心脏剧烈地跳动。它会挣脱笼子吗？它的魔力会不会袭击Charles，令他发狂，失去心智杀了自己或者朋友？精灵可以做各种匪夷所思的事情。它们是Charles的父王终其一生想要斩尽杀绝的恶灵。  
  
不，他告诉自己。如果它可以逃的话，早就逃了。他在这儿是安全的，只要他不被它吓倒。  
他走近了些，踏进了隔间。他想，我可以直接掀起毯子。可以仔细看一眼就走。  
他屏住呼吸，抓住了毛毯边缘，强迫自己不要手抖。然后，他迅速地一把掀开了毯子。  
  
笼中的生物甚至比他想象中还要大。它比父王的任何猎犬都大，也比潜伏在森林四周、偶尔潜入农舍偷羊的野狼更大。仅仅是它巨大的身形就令Charles不禁后退了一步，瞪大了双眼。在他半是惊恐半是着迷地盯着的时候，那生物抬眼望向了他。那双眼有着难以琢磨的色彩，铁灰，碧绿还有湛蓝糅合在一处，而且他能够看到其中蕴含的魔力之光。他一下子明白了为何人人在初见自己的蓝眼睛时总会惊骇无比。  
那生物朝他扑了过来，快如蝰蛇。尽管Charles知道笼子足够牢固，知道自己是安全的，他还是不禁瑟缩了一下，脚下一绊，险些一屁股坐到地上。巨兽撞在铁栏杆上发出的声响震耳欲聋，等Charles终于稍微冷静一些之后，他听到它在……抽鼻子。这是个奇怪的声音，几乎像是在大笑。  
  
“我不怕你，”他说，听上去比他真实的心情要勇敢。  
巨兽朝他龇出牙齿。真奇怪，简直像是个微笑。  
“我不怕，”Charles再次开口，尽管他的后背还紧紧贴着石墙。他把颤抖的双手藏到身后，等了片刻之后，实在控制不住内心的好奇，鼓起勇气施展出自己的能力。  
  
他本以为只能感受到微渺的意识，就像他每次试图读其他动物内心的时候一样。但当他进入的时候，竟然发觉了真实的思想和感情，真实的恐惧和愤怒。  
他震惊地收回了能力。不，这不可能。这些精灵兽只是动物，不是有感情的生物。它们不可能有智慧和思想，它们——它们比害虫高级不了多少，只是人类狩猎的对象，是需要扫清并毁灭的东西。  
  
但他无法否认，那双闪烁的眼眸里的确有种情绪在吸引着他。真切，敏锐，而真实。  
他再次施展出能力，而这一次，他听到了一个声音。 **小王子** ，那生物说， **国王的爱子，竟然也是精灵。多么讽刺啊。**  
Charles的心脏砰砰直跳。 **你是谁？**  
  
森森的白牙贴在栏杆上，不怀好意地引诱。 **放我出去，我就告诉你。**  
Charles仍然一动不动。尽管满心好奇，他并不愚蠢。  
 **他们要杀了我呢** 。巨兽说，把潮湿的黑鼻子挤过栏杆空隙。  
“他们要卖了你，”Charles纠正，“他们就是这样对待你们这些——”这些什么？动物？他不确定面前的精灵兽到底是个怎样的种族，但他知道他们不仅仅是动物。不可能，因为他们有着这样的思想。  
  
 **你所听闻的都是谎言，** 灵兽说，他的声音几乎是温柔的呢喃。尽管身在笼中的是它，Charles却突然觉得自己才是无处藏身的那一个。 **你难道不知道你的能力来自何处吗，小王子？**  
“我不是——不是精灵，”Charles说，但他自己都不确定。当他的能力初次显现的时候他才八岁，他父亲让他永远不要向任何人展示出来。他说要是别人知道的话Charles就没命了，就算他身为皇室血脉也无法抵消这邪恶的诅咒。只有一次，Charles问过自己的能力是不是精灵族那种魔法，而直到此刻他都能尝到口中的血腥味；当时父王狠狠抽了他一个巴掌，怒骂他再也不许问这样的蠢问题。  
  
 **放我出去我就告诉你一切** ，灵兽低语，璀璨的眸子在黑暗中熠熠生辉。 **你想知道的一切，关于你的一切，你父亲瞒着你的一切。**  
“我没那么蠢，”Charles说着，后退了一步。  
 **哦小王子，** 那头灵兽对着落荒而逃的Charles说， **我想你会的。**  
  
 _ **十五年后**_  
  
等到Charles处理完所有公文准备就寝的时候，已经很晚了。书房里的一盏小灯已经燃尽灯芯，尽管他可以再点亮一盏，他有伤的那条腿也已经因为寒冷而酸痛起来，他只想爬上床去，一觉睡到天光大亮。他把公文搁在一边，站起身，挪动了一番酸痛的腿，沿着冰冷的石阶，开始往寝室走去。  
Erik正在等着他，以巨大的狼型卧在软垫上。当他听见Charles走近时竖起了耳朵，抬起头望过来，烛火在他的眼中摇曳。  
  
“你要上床睡还是要整晚躺在那儿？”Charles问，倚着台阶扶手稍作休息。这个冬天将会很难熬，他有预感；现在他已经开始跛得厉害了。  
Erik毫无痕迹地从野兽变回人型，来到Charles面前扶住了他。“你知道你的腿不好，不能熬夜太久。”  
“我的腿只是受不了寒而已，没什么。”他让Erik把他半扶半抱到床边，并把他放下。“你今天和Stryker领主的会面如何？”  
  
Erik的面容和脑中都掠过一阵不悦。“我仍然受不了那家伙。他或许表面装得客气，但我知道他在背后说我们什么。”  
Charles叹口气，脱下了靴子。“我明天跟他谈谈。至少他不会无视国王的命令。”  
“有的人连神明的话都不会听，”Erik回答，帮Charles脱剩下的一只靴子。他的手抬起来，搭在Charles的膝上，手指轻轻拂过那里的旧伤。尽管隔着长裤，Charles还是不禁战栗。  
  
“你已经为了我俩的民众牺牲了太多，”Erik说，意味深长的捏了捏他的膝盖。“我们决不能容忍别人让你建立的和平局面付诸东流。”  
“一人之力永远不会让我们建立的和平局面付诸东流，”Charles说。他拉开Erik的手，强迫他一同躺下。“我们做了太多，也放弃了太多。”  
  
Erik把他搂进怀里，一挥手熄灭了灯盏。他把鼻尖抵在Charles的耳朵下，轻声说，“我希望你没有后悔把我从笼子里放出来的那一天。”  
Charles亲吻他的脸颊，轻柔而甜蜜。“一点儿也没有。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇幻AU2

**Part2** 婚后风波  
  
Erik在破晓时分醒来，一如既往。他旁边的床空荡荡，这曾经是没什么可担心的；Charles睡眠很不好，总是在Erik之前醒来，而当Erik找到他的时候，他通常已经跟所有谋士谈过，读了四本书，跟某个邻国签订了友好条约。他曾经那么年轻而精力充沛，Erik爱他这样。然而自从河边那一战之后，他就不再那么年轻，也不再精力充沛了。他时常比Erik睡得还晚，而且每当苏醒的时候，都被疼痛缠身。Erik有好几次早晨孤身醒来，才逐渐意识到Charles是因为疼得厉害而提早起床，以免影响到Erik休息。  
  
他强烈渴望自己的能力是疗伤。而现实中他只能无力地看着一群医官一遍又一遍地试图处理Charles的伤腿，敷上各种各样的草药，祈祷他能痊愈。然而直到此刻他那条腿仍然虚弱得无法行走，不得不使用Erik为他制造的轮椅。  
但是今天早晨，轮椅却仍然在Charles那一侧的床边，而Charles却不见了踪影。  
  
Erik担忧地起床穿好衣服。尽管宫殿很安全，仍有可能有不速之客闯入，趁他熟睡的时候掳走国王。Erik知道有的灵族可以瞬移，这不是不可能发生的事情。  
但他没走几步就找到了Charles——他还没踏出卧室，就听见外面客厅里有说话声，而那是他们非正式接见宾客的地方。他认出Charles的声音，低沉而愉悦。另一个声音是女人的，陌生而带着浓重的北方口音。  
  
“……不太确定您来访的目的，Kinross女士，”Charles在说，“我并未收到您来访的通知。”  
“我是临时起意，”Kinross女士回答，“很抱歉惊扰了您，陛下，但我觉得何时前来求婚都不算操之过急。”  
“您……求婚？”  
  
Erik不爽地低吼一声。他知道这是怎么回事，而且他一点也不开心。他毫无预警地拉开门，大踏步走过台阶，没理会那位正坐在靠背长椅上的女士惊异的眼神。他的眼中只有Charles，此刻正抱歉地微笑着与他目光交汇，挪了挪身子给Erik腾地方。他受伤的腿正搁在矮凳上，银质的手杖搭在腿边。这是个好兆头，Erik看见之后心中思忖。Charles能够用手杖行走的时候说明他感觉还不错。  
  
“Kinross女士，”当Erik在他身边落座之后Charles开口，“您应该没见过我的丈夫，Erik Lehnsherr领主。”  
Erik懒洋洋地打量着她，任由她盯着自己。她身材颀长，衣着优雅，面容娇艳。一瞥之下，她和进过宫廷的其他淑女没有什么不同，或许除了她年龄比大多数试图引起Charles注意的女孩年龄稍大一些之外。但当Erik直视她的时候，她没有瑟缩或是脸红，只是沉稳地回视，比大多数人看到Erik奇异眸子的样子都要冷静许多。  
  
“你的丈夫，”她缓缓重复，“我听过流言……”  
“是真的，”Erik说，言语中流露出一些厌烦。“国王现在不会接受任何联姻，以后也不会。”  
  
 **客气点** ，Erik，Charles无声地说。  
 **如果她盲目否认我俩的结合——**  
我感觉不是这样的，吾爱。Charles接着开口说道，“恐怕您的请求我无法允诺，您要失望了。”  
  
Kinross女士似乎只有一点儿遗憾而已。“我听过流言，但我只是想亲眼看看。我想在此之前呈上求婚请求也可以碰碰运气。”  
“当然，我很受宠若惊，但你也看到了，我显然已有所属。”  
她嫣然一笑。“十分明显。”她起身朝他们行了个屈膝礼，抖了抖裙摆。“我该告退了。再见，两位陛下。”  
“再见，夫人，”Charles回应。  
  
等她离开后，Erik转头热烈地吻上了Charles。许久他俩才分开，Charles哑然失笑，气喘吁吁地拧了一把他的胳膊。“真是个占有欲太强的色鬼。”  
“我们都结婚快一年了，还是有人类不死心来向你求婚，”Erik低吼，轻咬Charles的耳朵。“简直无礼。”  
“哦，我不知道，”Charles说着，双臂环上了Erik的脖颈，“我倒是喜欢你每次的脾气。会带来非常刺激的性爱。”  
  
Erik忍住笑声。“你当然喜欢。”他开始把手臂滑到Charles的腿下，准备把他抱到床上展示一番什么是真正有占有欲的色鬼，但Charles痛得轻嘶一声，Erik立即停下了。“你的腿今早如何？”  
“没比往常更糟，”Charles叹息，用手揉了揉大腿。“我还试了试手杖，所以算是好转了。但我估计刺激的性爱是没可能了。”  
  
“那么温柔的性爱怎么样？”Erik提议。  
Charles微笑起来，仰起头让Erik亲吻他的脖子。“这倒是个可行的建议。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇幻AU3

**Part3 回忆 告白**  
  
没有什么突然的醒悟或者是瞬间的自白。只有一种缓慢的领悟，随着他们多年的友谊而越发笃定，而等到他开口向Charles求婚的时候，Erik几乎确信Charles会说我愿意。  
  
“你觉得，”他们坐在Charles帐篷，“嫁给我怎么样？”  
Charles大吃一惊。“Erik？”  
“如果你真的想让你我的民众团结一致，我知道你是真心的，一场政治婚姻会起到很强的推动作用。我在精灵一族中算是举足轻重的任务，而你则是人类的国王。这十分明智。”  
  
他的话不知为何惹到了Charles，尽管Erik知道不是因为求婚这个提议本身。Charles深吸一口气，说道，“说得对。当然，既然这么明智，那我悉听尊便。”  
  
“你不开心，”Erik评价。  
“我当然没有，”Charles卷起之前一直研究的地图，从桌前走开。“我只是——很惊讶。就这样。”他轻笑一声，听上去比平常尖锐。“你确定想跟我结婚？我对你是不是年轻了一点？”  
Erik偏头。“你的意思是我对你而言太老了？”  
  
“不。我是——”Charles摇摇头，“——很乐意的。但你和我是朋友。我绝不想迫使你缔结婚约。或许的确是个现实的计划，但如果会让我俩悲惨的话，我宁愿不要。”  
Erik很惊讶。“你觉得婚姻会让我俩变得悲惨？我们相处得挺好啊。我们已经成天厮守在一起了。我们性格也相配，还有共同的目标。我跟你一样，很乐意。”  
  
“你讲得这么有逻辑我也无法辩驳，”Charles面露微笑，但仍然看上去焦躁不安。他把地图收好，开始脱下靴子。“我想睡觉了。出去的时候把油灯带走。”  
Erik站起身。“告诉我你为什么在生我的气。”  
  
“我没有——”  
“我认识你好多年了Charles，我知道你不开心的样子。”  
“那你也应该知道我为什么不想让你跟我结婚，”Charles突然气冲冲地说，眼中燃起怒火。Erik因为周围充满着Charles的情绪而皱眉；尽管这位国王还很年轻，但他很少对自己的能力失去控制。显然有什么重要的东西被Erik忽视了。  
  
“如果你不想长居基诺莎的话，”Erik解释，“我向你保证，我愿意一直和你住在西彻斯特。”自从八年前Charles把他从笼中释放出来，他回故土的次数屈指可数，且都是为了处理一些外交事宜。独自住在那里的感觉并不好受。不管Charles想留在何处——无疑他不愿离开祖国和人民——Erik都愿意追随他。  
  
但Charles的怒意并没有消失；事实上，反而变得更重了，他双眼闪烁地转过了身。“你走，Erik。”  
Erik踏过整个房间，把手搭在他的肩上。Charles在他的触碰之下紧绷起来，但没有挣脱，只是转开了脸，让Erik难以读到他的表情。Erik捏着他的肩膀，轻声问，“你为什么生我的气？”  
  
Charles沉默了许久，才颤抖地吐了口气。此刻他显得那么小，好像整个人都萎缩了似的。“我爱上了你，”他说，带着清醒的决绝，作为一个从幼时起便开始学习治国之道的男孩。“而我不想让你跟我结婚，因为我承受不了。”  
  
Erik开始渐渐回过神来。这是多么神奇，他心想，他自己，作为一只活了近一个世纪的生物，仍然会被这样的小事所触动。  
“你不能承受待在我身边，”他说。  
“我不能承受在你身边，却明知道你不是真正属于我的。”Charles战栗地甩开了Erik搭在他肩上的手，朝着角落的脸盆走去，开始洗起脸来。Charles睡觉前很少这样——他总是犯懒，自从他小时候就是如此——Erik看得出此时他只是为了找事避免尴尬罢了。Erik此刻只想抓住那动来动去的手指，把它们亲吻个遍。  
  
“我一直都属于你，”Erik说，“自从你把我从笼中放出的那一刻起。”  
Charles猛地怒视他一眼。“我不是这个意思，你知道的，Erik。别跟我玩文字游戏。”  
  
“我不是说你拥有我的忠诚，”Erik说，终于走向了他。Charles看上去又想逃跑了，于是Erik抓住他的手让他无处可去。“我是说，你拥有我。我的心，我的灵魂……”他抬起Charles的手背亲吻。“你拥有我，在你能想象到的每一个层面上。”  
Charles的惊愕情绪如海浪般冲刷过他全身。“别因为我刚刚的话才这么说。请别这样。”  
他试图躲开，但Erik紧紧抓住了他的手。“我每一个字都是真心的，Charles。我爱你。”  
“Erik，”Charles惊讶地开口。  
  
当Erik吻上他的时候他没有丝毫抗拒。他俩在一起的八年里，Erik已经了解了Charles面容的每一寸，也早就幻想过他嘴唇尝起来的滋味，想象过他们的唇瓣该是如何天造地设。而此刻，他终于有了确切的答案：Charles尝起来就有树木、烟雾、薄暮和麦芽酒的香气，而他们的唇瓣正如Erik所设想的那样，天衣无缝地交织在一起。  
  
他没有意识到自己在做什么便已经把Charles推到了床边，Charles热切地回应着他。他的手指缠在Erik的发丝间，把他拉得更近。他几乎无法呼吸地将Charles按在厚实的毛毯中，亲吻他的鼻尖，他的脖颈。他想要碰触Charles的每一处肌肤，他全都想要。他等不及要畅饮属于自己的美酒。  
“Erik，”Charles终于开口，当Erik开始撕扯他衬衫的时候，“等等。”  
他不耐烦地暂停。“什么？”  
  
“你确定要这么做吗？和我？婚姻将是一辈子的事——”  
Erik猛地封住他的嘴。“很好。”  
  
Charles气息不稳地大笑出声，他的喜悦洋溢四周。他用双臂揽住Erik的脖子，轻声呢喃，“那你必须宣誓永远对我效忠，因为我永远不会放你走。”  
Erik狂喜而兴奋地微笑。“正合我意。”  
  
 **FIN.**


End file.
